Surah Al-Jinn - The Jinn
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[72.1]]) Say: It has been revealed to me that a party of the jinn listened, and they said: Surely we have heard a wonderful Quran, ([[72.2]]) Guiding to the right way, so we believe in it, and we will not set up any one with our Lord: ([[72.3]]) And that He-- exalted be the majesty of our Lord-- has not taken a consort, nor a son: ([[72.4]]) And that the foolish amongst us used to forge extravagant things against Allah: ([[72.5]]) And that we thought that men and jinn did not utter a lie against Allah: ([[72.6]]) And that persons from among men used to seek refuge with persons from among jinn, so they increased them in wrongdoing: ([[72.7]]) And that they thought as you think, that Allah would not raise anyone: ([[72.8]]) And that we sought to reach heaven, but we found it filled with strong guards and flaming stars. ([[72.9]]) And that we used to sit in some of the sitting-places thereof to steal a hearing, but he who would (try to) listen now would find a flame lying in wait for him: ([[72.10]]) And that we know not whether evil is meant for those who are on earth or whether their Lord means to bring them good: ([[72.11]]) And that some of us are good and others of us are below that: we are sects following different ways: ([[72.12]]) And that we know that we cannot escape Allah in the earth, nor can we escape Him by flight: ([[72.13]]) And that when we heard the guidance, we believed in it; so whoever believes in his Lord, he should neither fear loss nor being overtaken (by disgrace): ([[72.14]]) And that some of us are those who submit, and some of us are the deviators; so whoever submits, these aim at the right way: ([[72.15]]) And as to the deviators, they are fuel of hell: ([[72.16]]) And that if they should keep to the (right) way, We would certainly give them to drink of abundant water, ([[72.17]]) So that We might try them with respect to it; and whoever turns aside from the reminder of his Lord, He will make him enter into an afflicting chastisement: ([[72.18]]) And that the mosques are Allah's, therefore call not upon any one with Allah: ([[72.19]]) And that when the servant of Allah stood up calling upon Him, they wellnigh crowded him (to death). ([[72.20]]) Say: I only call upon my Lord, and I do not associate any one with Him. ([[72.21]]) Say: I do not control for you evil or good. ([[72.22]]) Say: Surely no one can protect me against Allah, nor can I find besides Him any place of refuge: ([[72.23]]) (It is) only a delivering (of communications) from Allah and His messages; and whoever disobeys Allah and His Apostle surely he shall have the fire of hell to abide therein for a long time. ([[72.24]]) Until when they see what they are threatened with, then shall they know who is weaker in helpers and fewer in number. ([[72.25]]) Say: I do not know whether that with which you are threatened be nigh or whether my Lord will appoint for it a term: ([[72.26]]) The Knower of the unseen! so He does not reveal His secrets to any, ([[72.27]]) Except to him whom He chooses as an apostle; for surely He makes a guard to march before him and after him, ([[72.28]]) So that He may know that they have truly delivered the messages of their Lord, and He encompasses what is with them and He records the number of all things. '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''